


sun/set

by mikharlow



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikharlow/pseuds/mikharlow
Summary: Vane invites Lancelot to a festival, and neither of them can wait.





	sun/set

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merrihael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrihael/gifts).



> merrihael: here’s a stupid thing I did once  
> me: already writing the fic

The days seemed to drag on the further into summer they went, which, Lancelot supposed, was kind of the point. The summer solstice crawled ever closer, marking the point at which Lancelot would begin to feel like the days ended at noon and the sun came out for approximately half an hour each morning. But right now, as the light burned in through the windows of his office, he would rather the sunlight be as short lived as it was in other seasons.

Lancelot leaned back in his chair, pulling at his collar under the intense heat. He wasn’t even wearing that many layers, his armour having been removed when he finished conducting drills earlier. He was considering removing his shirt completely -- only for the moment, he was the only one in his office and wasn’t expecting any visitors -- when there came a few loud knocks on the door.

He quickly readjusted himself so that he seemed as composed as any other captain might, and cleared his throat. “Come in.” he called out, and there was a beat of silence before the door cracked open. The mess of blonde hair peeked through before anything else, and pretty much every muscle in Lancelot’s body relaxed at once.

“Lancey?” Vane said, uncharacteristically timid. “You busy?”

Lancelot smiled, pushing away his work to one side. “Nah, not at all.”

Vane beamed and bounded into the office. “Great! I wanted to ask you somethin’!” He flopped into the chair opposite Lancelot’s. The room suddenly felt a lot brighter than it was before, and Lancelot decided that not all sunshine had to be short lived.

“You know you can just come into my office whenever, right?” said Lancelot. “You’re my vice now, and you’re my best friend. If anyone can, you can.”

“A-Ah, well… I’m still getting used to this…” Vane looked away, a little flustered. “I don’t wanna intrude or anything…”

“Never. So what did you want to ask?”

“Oh!” He perked up at this. “You know the festival this year?”

He didn’t. “...No?”

“Well, there is one,” said Vane. “On the solstice. Do you… do you wanna come with me?” he asked, hope sparkling in his eyes.

Lancelot felt himself bubble with childlike excitement, and had to pretend to think about it for a second before saying, “I shouldn’t be busy, I think. I’d love to.”

That same excitement was apparent in Vane as he almost started bouncing up and down in his seat. “Really? Awesome, Lancey! I can’t wait!”

Lancelot chuckled, leaning forward onto his desk. “What was I gonna do, refuse? If I had, you’d have been moping around like a kicked puppy for weeks.”

“Ehehe.” Vane grinned.

They chatted for a while longer before Vane had to retire, leaving Lancelot alone and buzzing warmly like he usually did after seeing Vane. He supposed that’s what having a best friend was like.

He returned to his work with something that definitely wasn’t work on his mind.

* * *

 

The day of the festival couldn’t come fast enough. By the time it had finally rolled around, it felt like it had been months since Vane asked him that day in his office. And now here he was, flashing him a giddy smile when Lancelot opened the door to him.

“Lancey!” he boomed. “You ready for today?”

“The festival doesn’t start for another two hours, Vane.” said Lancelot, letting him into his room. “I can’t fault your excitement though.”

Vane laughed. “How could you? I get to spend a whole day with Lancey!”

Lancelot laughed along, although his was tinged with embarrassment. “It’s not even a whole day, it’s only for the evening.”

“Ehh, don’t sweat the small stuff.” Vane assured him. He sighed when he saw the state of Lancelot’s living space. “Lancey, how many times have I told you…?” He immediately set to work, tidying up everything in his sight.

“I know, I know.” Lancelot said as he watched him go about his business. Every time Vane cleaned up for him, or cooked for him, he was struck by how amazing of a house husband he would make. Whoever would snag him would be one lucky person. But Lancelot always had the good sense to not bring this up, lest it be misconstrued as Lancelot pushing Vane to get a wife or something ridiculous like that. That was the last thing either of them wanted.

Vane could sense that Lancelot wanted to say something, however, and he said, “You know, if I wasn’t around, this place would be a mess all the time, and you’d never clean it.”

“But you’re always going to be around.” Lancelot said, without even a breath of hesitation or doubt.

He placed pillows back on chairs and books back on tables. “Yeah, but still. You’ve become dependent on me.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Lancelot smiled to himself. “You’re very dependable, Vane.”

Vane grumbled some more, but when he turned around, he was smiling too. “You’re lucky you’re my best friend, Lancey.”

“Mmhmm, I sure am.”

Later, when Lancelot was affixing his yukata, it hit him that yes, he really was lucky. He was so lucky to even be able to meet someone like Vane -- but then again, no one else was quite like Vane. Strong, emotional, caring, overwhelmingly optimistic and a puppy in human form… Thinking about it made Lancelot’s chest swell with pride for him. He’d come such a long way from the snivelling child he was, although he was still equally… adorable.

Lancelot shook these thoughts from his head as he finished up and stepped outside to meet Vane, who was silent for a few seconds before bursting into energy very quickly.

“Lancelot!” he gasped, bringing a hand to his mouth. “You look amazing…”

“Vane, this isn’t the first time you’ve ever seen me in a--”

He was cut off by Vane throwing his arms around him, which fortunately offered an easy opportunity to hide his vibrant blush.

“You’re so beautiful, Lancey, I can’t help it!” he whined, and Lancelot’s brain just about short circuited.

He was also slowly being suffocated to death under Vane’s crushing embrace.

“Vane, p-please, loosen it up a little…” he wheezed, and he was released with a sigh. He busied himself with straightening his yukata where Vane had displaced it, and tried to ignore the burning stare on his burning face.

“Sorry…” Vane apologised, but he was still smiling softly when Lancelot looked up, which made his heart do some… interesting things. “Do you wanna leave now?”

Lancelot nodded, unable to find words for a moment. “Yes, let’s go.”

He walked a little closer to Vane on the way.

* * *

 

  
When they arrived, the festival was already in full swing. There was different music coming from different places, and stalls as far as the eye could see, most of which were filled with either hot foods or cheap prizes to be won from the (certainly rigged) games. Vane felt giddy just looking at it all, and he expressed this as he tugged on his friend’s sleeve.

“Lancey, look! It’s so colourful!” he gushed to Lancelot, who laughed, and nodded.

“It’s wonderful.” he agreed. “I’m amazed at the turnout, too. There’s so many people!”

“Right?” Vane’s eyes landed on a stall fit to burst with candyfloss, and he made a noise of awe. “Candyfloss! C’mon, let’s get some!”

“Let’s go.” said Lancelot.

They weaved their way through the crowds, Vane sticking close to Lancelot so he didn’t get lost. Lancey was pretty tiny, so it wouldn’t be a huge surprise if he turned around and he wasn’t there. Vane knew he wouldn’t get lost so easily, but he couldn’t help but worry. Plus, Vane was amazing with directions. He’d never get them lost!

They bickered over who paid for the food, Lancelot eventually resigning and allowing Vane to fork over the few rupies to the stall manager. Vane was instantly absorbed by his treat, and his friend even more so, both of them sighing in content at the satisfaction of their sweet tooth.

After wandering from stall to stall, Vane’s excitement never diminishing for a second, he clapped eyes on something, and gasped. “What is that?” he asked, pointing to the offending stall.

Lancelot hummed. “I… don’t know, actually. Wanna go check it out?”

“Of course!” he exclaimed. “Those prizes look amazing!”

“They’re just big stuffed animals…” said Lancelot, but Vane could see his excitement too.

Vane grinned. “They’re amazing stuffed animals! Come on!” He grabbed Lancelot’s hand and, laughing at his friend’s protests, ran through the throng towards the stall.

The woman manning the stall was fairly intimidating in build, but she had a big friendly smile on her face as she waved goodbye to a small child laden with soft plush dragons. Vane waved to her as they approached, beaming.

“Excuse me, Ma’am!” he said. “We’d like to try the game too!”

The woman laughed heartily, like a sailor might. “Alright, then! Just pay the fee and we’ll get ya started.”

Vane was already eyeing up the very magical looking guns resting on the tabletop. They looked _very_ cool. He slapped his rupies into the palm of the woman’s hand, and he listened to her intently as she explained the rules of the game.

“And if ya hit the target in the center with each shot, you can pick any two prizes on this shelf.” she said, and waved her hand at the many, many, many plush goods behind her. Vane was already eyeing one up. She handed him a gun. “Good luck, pal!”

Vane turned to Lancelot with a wide grin on his face. “Do ya think I can do it? How much do you bet?”

Lancelot smiled. “I’d bet all the rupies in my pocket that you’ll ace all five shots and win both of us a prize each.”

His friend’s unshakeable faith fed the burning determination in his chest as he readied his faux weapon in his hands and took aim. He breathed in as he pulled the trigger, and a decorative magical beam fired out from the barrel and into the target, leaving a mark which smoked blue.

“Nice one!” said the stall woman, nodding approvingly.

Vane laughed and realigned himself. Squeezing down once again, he fired off another shot, hitting just a little bit to the left of his previous mark. Once more, twice more, all in the center of the target and each leaving it smoking.

On a high from his victory streak, he barked a laugh. “This is easy!” he teased, but when he raised his gun again, Lancelot’s earlier statement crawled into his mind, and he felt a little cloud of anxiety swirl up inside him. He glanced to Lancelot at his side, and… oh.

Lancelot was staring dead ahead at the target, his gaze focused and his hands curled up into fists on the stall counter in front of him. His eyes seemed to sparkle a little, but maybe it was just all the lights playing tricks. He unclenched one fist and tucked part of his hair behind his ear, but when he became aware of the strangely long time it was taking Vane to take his final shot, he glanced up at him.

_Lancey’s… really gorgeous._

The thought washed over him all of a sudden, the words registering in his brain a few moments after he conjured them. And when they did, he felt his face begin to burn, creeping to his neck and ears, and now a different feeling seared his chest. And Lancelot was still looking right at him. Without realizing, his grip on his gun had tightened, and in a blind panic, he squeezed down on the trigger, sending a final bright beam shooting out.

A yelp brought him out of his... whatever that was, and his do-good senses kicked in, seeking out the problem. And, well, it was his fault. The burly woman’s sleeve was sporting a scorch mark, and though she appeared to be unharmed, Vane immediately threw himself into an apologetic bow, embarrassed at his fumble.

“I’m so sorry!” he half-yelled, head still swimming.

The woman laughed, shaking out her tarnished clothing and gesturing for him to straighten up. “No worries, lad. It’s just cloth.”

Vane felt a hand on his shoulder, and he  
turned to see Lancelot’s confused smile looking down at him.

“What happened there, Vane?” he asked. “You were doing really well.”

For some reason, even though he was just an average temperature, Lancelot’s touch seemed to feel way too hot through the fabric of his yukata. “Y-yeah?” he stuttered.

“So, since ya only got four of five shots in the center, that’s only one prize for ya.” The woman gestures to the collection of toys. “Which one tickles yer fancy?”

To be honest, prizes were kind of the last thing on Vane’s mind at that moment, but he tried to pick one anyway. One of them was a dark red with silvery horns, and it reminded him so much of a certain someone that he had to laugh.

“I’d like this one, please.”

* * *

 

After they thanked the lady one more time, Vane and Lancelot left to find a quieter spot, eventually coming across a less populated corner by some greenery where there was a bench which sat unoccupied. The two of them rested their weary legs as they slumped into it, and after a long sigh of relief from the both of them, Lancelot knocked their knees together.

“So, why did you pick this one?” he asked, patting the dragon toy that Vane had sat between them. He was a little disappointed that Vane didn’t end up nailing that last shot, since he may or may not have wanted one for himself. But he’d never actually say that out loud.

Vane beamed, like he’d been waiting for Lancelot to ask. He picked up the toy and turned it towards him, presenting it. “It’s Percy!” he said, sounding very pleased with himself.

Lancelot blinked, once, twice. He stared at the toy’s beady little eyes, and he couldn't handle it. His laughter started in his stomach and exploded outwards, having him in such a fit of mirth that he clutched into the bench for support. He could see Vane shaking with laughter beside him, and soon his familiar contagious outburst joined him.

“We— We have to show it to Percival.” Lancelot wheezed. He was wiping the beginning of tears from his eyes when he felt a weight in his lap, and found himself holding the plushie.

“It’s yours!” said Vane. “It’s a festival gift for you, from yours truly!”

A festival gift? Lancelot chuckled. “Thanks, Vane. I — I love it.”

Vane softened. “I’m glad.” he mumbled, and Lancelot was so taken aback by his sudden shift in mood that he found himself staring. Happy, cheerful, fit to burst Vane was commonplace, but seeing Vane with a quiet smile and tender gaze…

_Ah._

He looked up at the sky, hoping the sunset would mask his blush.

Vane must not have noticed, or at least he didn’t say anything, and he hummed. “The fireworks are gonna start in little while.”

“Really?” Lancelot’s eyes were still on the sky. “Fireworks, huh… it’s been a while since I’ve seen them.”

“Do you think we could try and nab a good spot?”

“Probably, but… I don’t know where that would be.”

“Aha, don’t worry!” Vane hopped to his feet and extended his hand out to Lancelot. “I know somewhere that just might work!”

Vane… looks really handsome in the sunset.

Lancelot took his hand and allowed him to drag him off to wherever Vane intended to take him.

* * *

 

The view was… incredible.

How Vane had ever found out about such a place was beyond Lancelot — a secluded area away from any crowds, and an overlook that showed most of the capital. It was enchanting to watch, especially as the last rays of sun disappeared behind the hills and warm darkness began to settle in.

“Vane…” Lancelot began, not knowing how to finish.

Vane beamed, and for a moment Lancelot wasn’t sure that the sun had actually set at all. “Do you like it?”

He looked out over the city and sighed. “It’s perfect.”

Vane joined him. “It’s amazing how much this place has gone through in such a short amount of time, huh?”

He filled with pride at the thought. “It makes me so happy to know that our kingdom has returned to something like this, after all that happened.”

“We couldn’t have done it if it weren’t for you, Captain.”

Lancelot looked at him. “Vane, you were far more instrumental than you’ve led yourself to believe.”

Vane looked bashful. “You think?”

“If I were to count every time that you saved my life or became the reason that I accomplished my goals, I’d need more hands than there are in all of Feendrache.”

To Lancelot’s surprise, Vane… Vane was speechless. His mouth opened and closed wordlessly a few times before he ducked his head in embarrassment and rubbed his neck. “That’s not fair, Lancey.”

A whistle sounded from afar, and a bright streak of pink soared up into the air and exploded with a bang.

The booming of bright colours painting themselves across the inky sky danced around Lancelot’s ears until it was all he could hear. Flashes of light that looked sharp high above fell softly onto Vane’s face and twinkled in his eyes, and he looked absolutely enamoured by the display before him, just as Lancelot was enamoured with what he saw before himself.

Vane’s hand was still holding Lancelot’s wrist loosely, sending sparks up his sleeve. He shivered despite the warmth, despite himself, despite the human shaped star in front of him that so obliviously watched on, unaware of the fact that in that very moment, he had stolen both Lancelot’s breath and his heart.

I love you.

“Vane, I love you.”

As soon as he pushed those words out, his heart started pounding as loud and fast as the fireworks. His palms began to sweat when Vane didn’t make any reaction to his confession, instead only watching the display further crackle outwards.

“I love you.”

A little louder, a little closer. He caught Vane’s hand in his own and squeezed, hoping that he didn’t notice how much it was shaking.

Vane tore his gaze from the sky and towards Lancelot. “What was that, Lancey?” he said.

He looked so, so beautiful. His eyebrows were furrowed, concerned, and his lips were a little parted, and then Lancelot’s lips were parted, and as swiftly as the impulse took hold of him, Lancelot leaned in and met him with a kiss.

The bangs and crackles of fireworks dissolved into a white static around them. All Lancelot felt was the uneven ground beneath his sandals and the vibrations through them, the hand he held in his own, and Vane’s soft mouth against him. And although it only lasted a second, he was still breathless as he pulled away.

Vane’s eyes were wide in shock. He was crushing Lancelot’s hand in a vice, which may or may not have been a good sign. Lancelot nervously placed a hand on Vane’s neck, not wanting to let go of him yet, wanting to hold onto the sparkling atmosphere and stay there forever without consequence.

“Lancelot…” Vane’s voice was almost completely drowned by the echoing din of the sky, but the shape of his lips and the breath on his cheek let Lancelot know exactly what he said. A shiver ran through him, head to toe.

A hand looped itself around his waist and Vane rested his forehead in the crook of his neck. His shoulders began to shake, a tremble quickly becoming apparent laughter as all of a sudden, Lancelot’s feet were no longer on the ground, and he was being spun around a little too fast. His hands flew to Vane’s shoulders in an attempt to not topple the both of them over, but a laugh bubbled from his own throat anyway.

His laughter sputtered and died when he was set down on his feet again and two warm hands cupped either side of his face, and he just barely had enough time to process what was happening before Vane was leaning in and their lips met once more. Lancelot circled his arms around Vane’s back and clung on tightly, shielded from the roaring night by his gentle kiss, and he wouldn’t have minded if they never parted again. Vane tasted sweet, of cotton candy and pure joy, and it was Lancelot’s new favourite thing. He was already addicted.

Vane pulled away with a noise that had them both red in the face, letting his hands linger and thread themselves into Lancelot’s hair.

There was a lull in the fireworks, and Vane lost no time in pressing their foreheads together gently. “I— love you, Lancelot.” he said.

Lancelot let himself melt into his touch, completely wasted on it, head spinning but never more clear. He swallowed. “I love you too, Vane.”

And this time he heard it.

* * *

 

If someone were to stumble across Vane’s hidden area after the last of the colours had faded from the sky, they would have seen two dark figures on the grass, letting themselves get dirty while they talked.

Vane laughed from where he lay in Lancelot’s lap, enjoying the feeling of a hand running through his hair and his eyes threatening to droop into sleep. But Lancelot was too captivating not to watch, especially when he was looking at him with such a soft expression as the one he wore then. His blue eyes twinkled and he smiled affectionately down at him, which had Vane desperate to claim his lips again for the fifty eight time that night.

“You know,” said Vane. “I meant it when I said you were beautiful.”

Lancelot glanced away, embarrassed. “I know.” He tucked his hair behind his ear again, and Vane’s heart flipped wildly. “So did I.”

“But I said it first, so it’s more true.”

He laughed. He leaned in close and whispered “You’re ridiculous.” before giving him a soft kiss.

Vane smiled into it. He’d be as ridiculous as he needs to be to make Lancelot laugh like that. And he’d be as ridiculous as he needs to be to get Lancelot to kiss him like that, too.

As they walked home together, side by side, Vane linked their hands together, heart pounding with excitement when Lancelot smiled at him.

“Vane…” he started, but he cut himself off and looked away with a blush. Vane heard him say something, but he couldn’t make out the words.

“Lancey?” he asked. He squeezed his hand a little, bringing his attention back round.

Lancelot met his gaze. “Do… you want to stay overnight?”

Vane gasped. “Like a sleepover?”

Lancelot was quiet. He stared at Vane until the implications of what he said finally sank in. His face flooded with heat when he spoke next. “O-oh! Oh. Y… yes. I do… I do.”

This time, Lancelot was the one to squeeze. “Okay.”

The walk home couldn’t be quick enough.


End file.
